


Sir pentious is the doom slayer? WHAT!!

by The_void_man_cometh



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, Original Character(s), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_void_man_cometh/pseuds/The_void_man_cometh
Summary: Sir pentious is revealed to be the doom slayer, the scourge of hell, the man literally to angry to die, ect ect and it was during a extermination event so how will he'll deal with this? has the author gone insane? well find out in here.
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	Sir pentious is the doom slayer? WHAT!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what I'm thinking anymore but yeah beware lemons, violence, and other goodies shall await you also updates will probably be slow please bare with me I am not that good at this stuff :)

We start out in this adventure with destruction lots of it why you may as well because dear reader the annual extermination event is going on. Dead bodies strewn about some without heads others with limbs hell there are some that missing half there body. Their blood ran threw the streets and yet it didn't end, "who pissed off heaven this badly?" Thought a random demon but then a cry rang out and the exterminators took noticed and with a cruel smile advance to the sound only to see a demon child who lost their parents "hahaha" they laughed one went over to the child and kicked it and broke said childs nose. Now around this point and time a certain snake demon was watching this and was getting more and more pissed off "what are they going to do to that poor child" thought sir pentious getting more pissed of until one of the exterminators said something that would release hells version of the boogie man "hey how about we use his body before getting rid of him huh girls" said one of the exterminators "yeah samantha that sounds great" said another to the now named samantha but for sir pentious he wasn't pissed oh no now he was angry. He slithered out of his hiding spot and yelled "WHAT IN THE SATANS LEFT NIPPLE RING ARE YOU DOING" the exterminators noticed him and scoffed "what does it look like we are doing we are going to rape him and then kill him" said samantha "OH NO YOUR NOT"sir pentious roared a nearby drone for the channel 666 news was broadcasting this to anyones who was still alive "oh yeah you and what army" said one of the exterminators cockly sir pentious laughed as his form began to be consumed by argent energy a raw state of hell fire and it fully formed into a storm before calming down and leaving in its wake where once stood the joke of hell now stood its worst nightmare come to life THE DOOM SLAYER "I don't need a army" he spoke with a voice like a wardrum being fiercely pounded on he pulled out his trusty shotgun and in a second blasted one the exterminators to gorey bits "rose" yelled samantha before she too died and the rest followed the young demon boy look at the scourge of hell with fear as he put away his gun the drone was still playing this all live with all of hell watching with fear as he reached down to the boy who was preparing to die with closed eyes but instead purred? He open them and noticed the doom slayer was petting him trying to calm him"w-what are you doing" said the demon boy "I'm trying to calm you down so don't worry I won't kill you" the marine replied and it was true he wouldn't " what is your name?" He asked "I don't have one" replied the demon "hmmm how about legend?" Pent asked "umm I like that name" said the demon truthfully "hmm legend?"pent asked "Hmm?"legend replied "How would you like to live with me at the hazbin hotel as my adopted son?" He asked as legends eyes had stars in them he glomped pent "YES, YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES" legend practically yelled with tears of Joy's "but umm may I call you dad?" Legend asked shyly "of course son" pent replied as he put him on his shoulders as he walked to the hazbin hotel leaving a shocked and somewhat freaked out hell in his wake.


End file.
